


Perfect Vacation Spot:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Hot Nights: [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jamie & Eddie are arguing over where to spend their vacation time, Who wins?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Jamie & Eddie are arguing over where to spend their vacation time, Who wins?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

"Come on, Reagan, Let's do something different, please ?, I don't want to vacation on the beaches near here, A change of scenery woukd do us some good, plus, we earned it", Edit "Eddie" Janko was begging her partner, lover, & boss, Jamie Reagan, as she was pacing back & forth, while he is being stubborn on the couch, sitting there, unwilling to compromise. He just wanted a simple vacation.

 

"No way, Eddie, I am not gonna do that new age crap, I just wanted a relaxed vacation, I think it's not too much to ask, & I just want to stay here, & not worry about a thing, please ?", The Beautiful Cop was giving him the puppy dog eyes, & he looked at her, & said, "Nope, Not gonna happen, Not going to work", as she continued to look at him like that, He felt resolve slipping, & said, as he rolled his eyes, "Okay, Tell me about this place", Eddie's smile lit up the room.

 

"Well, It's in Caramel, & it has the best views, & areas for sightseeing, which is something we want to do", Jamie isn't really seeing the appeal, & was about to say something, but Eddie beat him to the punch, by saying this, "They have the best beaches, **_Nude Beaches_** , & she tossed her new bikini at him, It was tiny, & left little to the imagination, "Make the damn reservations, Make them now", he growled in a command tone. "Later", she muttered with passion, lust, & desire in her eyes.

 

The Ballsy Blond pushed him to the couch, as he tried to get back up, He couldn't believe what was gonna happen. She ripped off his pants, & boxers all in one swoop, The Handsome Man cried out, "Whoa !", & he couldn't help, but ask, "What are you gonna do to me, Janko ?", Eddie said with her eyes full of fire, & passion, "I **_am_** gonna rock your world, Reagan",  & proceeded to give him a blowjob, with a hint of nibbling on the side as a way to say thanks for agreeing to her choice of destination, Jamie didn't really gave a fuck, as long as Eddie is hapoy, If she is hapoy, then he is happy.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
